Kid buu vs Saitama
Two of anime's most powerful characters come head to head in a deathbattle! Introduction Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ Wiz: Two titans of immense strength. Boomstick: Two dudes who think they’re the best at everything. Wiz: The pink bubblegum terror Boomstick: And the man with a deadly punch. Wiz: I’m wiz and he’s boomstick. And our job is to analyse their skills, weapons and armour to find out who would win in a death battle. Majin Buu Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7Nbek8W7IY Wiz: He was there since the dawn of time. He was watching over the universe, wandering, wondering and destroying Boomstick: Then he got mind controlled by a little green Lizard Wizard who made him more and more evil over the course of millions of years. Wiz: This little pink terror is much more powerful than he looks. He can destroy planets with ease and at max power, even small stars. He can destroy a galaxy by destroying one celestial object after another. He even pummeled cliffs and cities as well as tore holes between dimensions just by screaming! This dude is an absolute powerhouse! Boomstick: He also has the ability to learn. He learned Piccolo’s masenko, Vegeta’s Galick gun, and Goku’s kamehameha wave and instant transmission. This can give him an edge in battle Wiz: This creature has regeneration down to atomic level, which means, to kill him, you need to destroy ALL the atoms that make up his body. Boomstick: So this means that extreme heat can kill him? Wiz: Yes. Extreme heat can kill buu, as long as it can destroy every single little atom. If one remains, the whole buu can fully regenerate. Why? Boomstick: Because his body is magic in nature, meaning it is also protected by magic. He can also tear off parts of his body to use them as weapons, absorb opponents or to create clones of himself, identical in power. Wiz: He can also shapeshift and freely stretch his body, giving him even more advantage in battle. An example of this was when he was fighting Fat buu. He was falling from the sky and stretched his body out to stop him falling mid air. He also stretched his arm out to grab Fat buu and spin him around in the air. Boomstick: Ok enough about Buu. Onto our next character! Saitama Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XfDhuEyDt4 Wiz: Have a nasty giant destroying the city? Boomstick: Or a creepy naked cyclops trying to wipe out humanity? Wiz: Saitama’s the man to call! He can beat down any opponent in one punch and has yet to be pushed anywhere near his limits. Boomstick: He we have not even seen him get hurt in any way. This dude is a tank! When he got punched by a gigantic walking fish, his head bobbed a little and that was it. No pain felt, no necks broken and no dead Saitama. He even destroyed a creature made of pure water just by punching it. Wiz: And by doing a bit of intense training every day for 3 years, he gained immense power and destroyed the cap of his limited power. 100 pushups, situps, squats and a 10km sprint everyday gave his this power in exchange for one thing Boomstick: His hair. Seems like the toughest people in the world are bald. This guy’s potential power is absolutely enormous, but not infinite. He can’t fly, he can’t breathe in space and… that’s about it. Wiz: This guy is so strong, that even with a casual punch, he defeated extremely tough opponents like the sea king or that giant dude. And he also punched so hard, he split the earth’s atmosphere with little effort, proving his strength is greater than everyone thinks. I wanna see Goku punch that hard! Boomstick: He said once “This is boring” while fighting an opponent. He is so damn powerful, that he is even bored of it! Wiz: Some people say that the two buttons that attach his cape to his uniform are actually some kind of “infinity stones” that give him his absolute power. Boomstick: That’s BS. Remember that episode where he defeated the creepy doctor? He was naked and therefore, his power does not come from those buttons. They are ordinary buttons and that’s all. Wiz: I guess you’re right there. But anyways, this dude is like the guy you look up to as a kid. He kicked away planet busting nuclear missiles with little effort, he defeated all his enemies again, with little effort and also killed Boros, the guy who can regenerate infinitely. Boomstick: But wait! He can’t have infinite strength. He got beaten to hell and back by final form Garou. Wiz: Nope. Saitama wasn’t even scratched. So even if his strength and speed is limited, we do know that his defenses are extreme. Similar to the likes of Goku. Boomstick: No way. You’re saying that the God with powers beyond that of a god can get hurt more easily than an ordinary man? Wiz: Yes i am. Get ready for some rage comments, but this is true. Straight out of the manga. As i said before, by doing his special training, he has removed his limits and pushed them literally to infinity. This guy cannot punch normally, because even that makes his opponent explode! Boomstick: What some amazing power! Intermission Boomstick: Ok, our combatants are set. it's time for a death battle!!!!!! Pre-Death Battle *Kid buu is seen levitating above the Z city, charging up a small ki blast. Ht the fires it at the earth while laughing maniacally. The blast the comes flying back at buu, but he dodges it. Confused, buu looks down and sees a bald man in a cape. Saitama: Hey. I think you wanted that ball back? *Buu flies down to the earth and slowly walks to Saitama with an evil grin. Saitama stares back blank faced. Saitama: You wanna fight don’t you. I know that face when genos wants to train. FIGHT! Death Battle Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEoYTTKzFoM *Kid buu unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks and then headbutts him away. Saitama: Ouch. That hurt pretty bad. *Buu screams and shoots a beam of bright pink Ki. It hits Saitama in the torso and pushes him back. Saitama: Finally! A worthy opponent. *Saitama uses his Normal Consecutive punches. They land, but something is wrong. Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLy0ngGXXEY Saitama: ? *They both stand there confused. Saitama’s punches dig a little bit into buu’s skin, but he felt no pain whatsoever. Saitama: He didn’t explode? I knew he was truly worthy. *Buu releases himself and flies towards Saitama, but in an instant, Saitama punches buu mid air from behind. Buu falls to the ground, but picks himself up after a second. He then stretches his arms and wraps Saitama around his neck, then tosses him into the ground repeatedly. Saitama then rips his arms open, leaps off the ground and using his casual punch, hits buu in the face. His head is disintegrated. The remains of his head form into a brand new clone and his original self grows a new head. Saitama: What is going on? *The two clones attack Saitama from opposite sides. One punches Saitama’s back and sends him flying towards the other who then punches him into the face sending him back to the clone and it keeps on repeating until Saitama punches the clone and destroys him. Buu then attempts to charge up a planet burst attack, but Saitama kicks it away before it was ready to fire. Saitama: I won’t let you destroy the city Mr. bubblegum. *Steam erupts from kid buu’s head as he shoots a volley of ki energy orbs at Saitama. He dodges each one and comes close to buu, preparing his serious punch when his leg gets stuck to the ground. Kid buu laid a bit of his gooey body on the ground as a trap for Saitama. Buu quickly grabs him and attempts to absorb him, but it fails when Saitama rips his trap apart. Saitama: I need to get serious right now before things get bad. *Buu is enraged and yells. He yells so loud that it makes Saitama’s cape fly behind him. A massive earthquake then reduces Z city to rubble and opens up the ground, revealing the hot abyss down below. Buu then teleports behind Saitama and pushes him into the newly formed trench. Saitama falls for 2 seconds before grabbing onto a rock in the wall and leaping back up. Saitama: You can’t beat me. I am invincible. Give me your best! Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3BsWK8QAZQ#t=1m46s *Kid buu charges up his planet burst attack once again, but this time, it is so large that its radius covers the entire city with a dark shadow. He chuckles and smirks then fires it at Saitama. Saitama: Oh no. That is much more powerful than boros’ collapsing star! I think i’m in a bit of trouble. *the orb slowly tip toes closer to the ground and gets brighter and brighter. Saitama stands there shocked, not knowing what to do next. Saitama: ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU WANNA DESTROY THE EARTH!? *Kid buu laughs louder and charges up the planet burst attack even more. Saitama: If this is how it would end, then will not allow it! Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlh7qcW0tXU#t=0m53s *As it creeps closer and closer, he readies his most powerful attack so far. Saitama: I will not let the earth be destroyed. This beautiful planet, the children, the elderly and all the other people of this world. THEY CANNOT DIE!!!. *Kid buu teleports away as his planet burst approaches impact. Saitama’s body becomes a silhouette and his eyes glow red as he prepares to punch. Saitama: “Death” *As his punch is released, Buu grabs him from behind just before it makes contact. Saitama grabs Buu from his head tentacle and then throws him into the ball. He then continues with his attack. Saitama: DEATH, PUNCH!!!!! *Kid buu yells out as he is destroyed in the ball. When Saitama’s punch makes contact, the orb is shattered and the shockwaves created blow a giant hole in the atmosphere which creates harsh winds for a few seconds. Saitama, panting is relieved that kid buu is gone. “Theme fades away” Saitama: It’s… all over… Well, time for lunch. *He then remembers what happened to the city. Saitama: Wait… The city is gone. Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtBZrxnpUWc *He then hears a noise coming from the sky. A noise of lava bubbling. He looks up and in shock, he stands there. Saitama: BUT HOW!? I DESTROYED YOU!!! Before Saitama can react, Buu fires a Masenko at Saitama which pierces his heart. Saitama, barely holding on to life calls out. Genos then comes running from the destroyed city. Genos: No. Saitama! You can’t! *Saitama looks at genos as kid buu drops him. Saitama: Genos… please… defeat him. Genos: You, Whatever you are, I WILL DESTROY YOU!!! *Buu smirks and gets into fighting position. KO! Conclusion Wiz: Quick! Before the rage comments are posted! Boomstick: See! We said we had nothing against Dragonball! We did say that Saitama was indestructible (not really) and infinitely strong and such, but there is a proper reason for why he lost. He is still just a human and needs his heart to survive. Wiz: And by the way, there is no current proof to say that he can even reach infinite power. His defenses don’t seem as impressive anymore when we remember how Goku in SSB was taken down by a mere laser Boomstick: A mere laser, nearly killed a god, with powers beyond that of a god! Wiz: Don’t forget, even though he can atomize buu, he can fully regenerate from a single atom thanks to his body’s magical nature. Boomstick: If we see Saitama get even more powerful, we may even consider making another death battle like we did with Goku vs Superman. Wiz: Can we please, like not? Boomstick: Buuut anyways, the winner is Buu. B144A935-9F3F-4245-A765-3166941A4808.jpeg Boomstick: Next time on death battle''' Wiz: Beerus attempts to destroy the planet Mars. But then, he meets an unexpected opponent. Boomstick: Can the ever-arrogant Lord Beerus take down the omnipotent Dr Manhattan? Who are you rooting for? Kid buu Saitama Who do you want to win? Kid Buu Saitama Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DBZ vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Fazzy Bear Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Death Battles with Music